Who are you really?
by inspiringwords12
Summary: Octavian hasn't been this mean and rude all his life. But the truth be told, he wasn't what he had always seemed. He was broken and the only way he could hide his weakness was trough being powerful and careless. But what was really behind his facade?
1. Chapter 1

Who are you really?

Summary: Octavian hasn't been this mean and rude all his life. But the truth be told, he wasn't what he had always seemed. He was broken and the only way he could hide his weakness was trough being powerful and careless. But what was really behind his facade?

When one hears the name 'Octavian' in the greek or roman camp, anger and betrayal filled their hearts. No one wondered why he despised eyeryone, why he chose to make life miserable for the people around him. It had not always been like this. Believe it or not, he used to be a wondeful and caring person. He used to be kind and care free. One of those people you could not hate. Octavian used to be one of the nicest people you could meet, but now his only goal was to be praetor. He thought, maybe if he could accomplish that, people might actually like him again. He could force them to be nice if they would not do it on their own. But the truht was, that he was scared. Scared of being alone and hated. His worst fear had become reality and in his mind, the only way to make it better was to gain power of the people around him. Sometimes he would sit in his barrack and think about his life. Sometimes he would wonder what had made him like this, what had made him xhoose this way of life. Sometimes he hated himself for being this way, but he would never change. He was too much of a coward to actually apologize and admit his faults. His pride would not allow it. He was the augur, he ripped open stuffed animalls to read the future. He was glad he was the augur, because if he wasn't he would be no one. He would just be the mean, obnoxious Ocatvian, that no one liked. At leasst he could add augur this way. One day he had snapped and turned against everything he had believed in. He started being dispicable and mean. He started despising everyone. THen he had been alone, Gaea had whipered in his ear, making him feel like he mattered. So he joined her. He ran from camp jupiter, but something had made him write a note. A note that said, he was done being roman. He regretted it to this day. Gaea was gone and he was alone. He was depsised and hated. He regretted everything he had done in his life. He wisshed he had never been born, that he had never set foot on the earth. His eyes roamed across the field of mars. The urge to just ealk into the camp made him feel sad. Tears started streaming down his face, his blonde hair was a mess. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to walk towards the boarder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

San Francisco 1996 12. May 2:55am

A nine month pregnant woman, sat on top of the hill. She was overdue for two weeks, but she didn't care. Occasionally a pain or two shot up her abdomen, but she ignored it. She knew that the baby could come any minute, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up. Even though it was night, the full moon shone onto San Francisco. Tears streamed down her face. Not because of pain, but because of sadness. This was the day her husband had passed away or atleast she assumed that. They had been married nine months ago. The night after the wedding, he had snuck out of their bedroom and he had taken his car to visit someone. She never knew where he had gone and she never did. He had never come back. No one knew what had happened to him. He was simply gone, he had disspeared from the face of the earth. Marlene didn't believe that he had left her, but she didn't want to believe that he had died. Another sharp pain shot from her stomach, one stronger than all the others, and she gasped in pain. Quickly she got up and made her way to her car. Spots danced in her vision, the pain being the cause. She tried to get into her car, but instead she dropped to the floor. She screamed out in pain, tears started streaming down her face."Help!" Marlene cried out. She screamed out in pain again, holding her abdomen. She let out a sob and kept on pleading for it to stop. She screamed again and again, waiting for someone who would make it stop.

The cries of a new born baby, eccoed through out the hospital walls. Doctors and nurses frantically roamed the room 221. A new born child lay in a crib, while the mother was there exhausted on the white bed. Her breathing was heavy, her face was contorted with pain. The labour had gone on for hours, but it had been worth it. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell onto her child. Another pain shot up her abdomen. She gasped for air and screamed out. Her hand dropped onto her stomach, as she winced in pain. Blood was on the white bed sheets, more than there should be. She screamed out in pain again, gasping frantically for air again. The pain made her loose her breath. She cried out and then, at that exact moment, she knew what was happening to her. "I'm sorry" she whispered, guilt heard in her faint voice. A tear fell from her eye as her breathing quickened. "Doctor!" a nurse exclaimed," something is wrong with her." The doctors eyes fell onto the slowly fading woman."Ms. Scott, hold on." The doctor said. Minute after minute passed and her pulse weakened. "I'm sorry Octavian." Marlene, the weak mother, whispered."I'm so sorry." She let out a sob. Sophia, a nurse, didn't know if it was because of pain or guilt. She stared at the fading woman. Then her gaze dropped onto the new born child that was crying. Sadness filled her. A few more screams of pain escaped the womans mouth. Soon after there was silence.


End file.
